A Pair of Wings
by shifting raincloud
Summary: LokixSpica.  For Hel and L'Archel!  XD.  Spica always wanted a pair of wings, beautiful white wings, like the ones Loki had.


Somehow I always seem to have a change in plans. If you want to find out what I mean then read my author's notes at the bottom. I warn you now, this fanfiction is LokixSpica. If you don't like that then don't read. Sorry if the writing is bad. Read the author's notes to find out what I mean.

I dedicate this to Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld and L'Archel-Hotishi. This is also for any fans of the LokixSpica coupling. If you don't like it and want to flame then PLEASE don't flame too hard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-

-A Pair of Wings

Spica always wanted a pair of wings, beautiful white wings, like the ones Loki had. If she had wings like his, then she could be with him whenever she wanted. She loved him so much but couldn't be with him. He was a god, she was a giant.

They're races were sworn enemies, fated to kill each other at the coming of Ragnarok. When that time came, the fire god would lead them in a battle to the death against Odin. Against the Aesir and Vanir. Fate would not let Spica be happy with Loki. With the only man she loved.

When she first heard him say "I love you." the blue-haired girl's heart lifted a thousand notches. She felt like she had grown her own small pair of pretty wings. When she first held Fenrir in her arms her body felt lifted of a weight, as if life was becoming easier to live. Spica's small pair of wings, had grown, grown into a large pair of flying bird wings that could lift her into the clouds.

The giantess was so happy. Her lover loved her as much as she did him, and she had her own small child, a child that needed her to survive, a child that loved her back. And when she held Hel, then Jormungand in her arms, the feeling of sweet bliss surged into her with more power, more feeling than before. She was in her own small 'heaven', one she could call her own.

The bird wings that she had were now large God wings. Powerful, strong, beautiful, and pure white, Spica felt that she could fly up, and up, into the clear blue sky, past the clouds, past the heavens, and toward someplace farther. Somewhere she could claim as her own. True enough, she had found somewhere to claim as her own. That somewhere was in the hearts of Loki and her children.

Then tragedy hit. Fenrir was chained up, Hel bound, and Jormungand cast away into the oceans of Midgard. Loki was banished there too, in the form of a young boy. Most likely she would never see him again. Never see him smile at her, never hear his voice.

She felt scared and alone. She was by herself again. No one loved her. No one cared. Utgard Loki did but that wasn't the same. What she felt toward him was friendship. She loved Loki and Loki alone. Someone who looked the same and even had the same name would never be able to replace him.

Her God wings felt smaller somehow. It was as if some one had pulled of the feathers one by one, until she had no more wings left. Spica was slowly losing everything dear to her and she didn't like it.

For years and years, she sat, waiting for an opportunity. She had been locked up by Odin, forced into a prison with no hope of escape. The solitude and silence caused her to lose her ability to speak. But she didn't mind. Without her family, there was no reason to.

Finally, her chance came. Odin was asleep, the guards were on break, and there was no one to stop her. Quickly, the blue-haired giantess picked the lock to her cell then broke free. Then she ran, ran to her escape.

Spica escaped to Midgard, to Japan. There she searched for months non-stop. She was about give up when she found him. Fenrir and Jormungand were with him, which made her happy. But Loki had changed. He was quieter, more serious as if he had lost his trickster spirit. Spica was sad. So sad at what had happened to her beloved. But even though she was upset, she knew that she could finally be reunited with most of her family.

The girl returned to her temporary home beside a coffee shop. She cleaned the black and white maid outfit she had inherited when she came to Midgard. Though it was worn out, it was comfortable and the only thing she had. Then she polished the black boots she owned.

The next day, sometime in the evening, she brushed her hair, and tied a white ribbon into it. Quietly she stepped up to the Enjyaku Detective Agency. Fearful, she hesitated at the door before deciding to knock. A few minutes later, Jormungand opened the door and stared, shocked at the appearance of his mother.

At that moment, Spica felt that she had gained back some of the feathers from her God wings. Maybe someday she would regain them.

-

-

-

Okay. I lied again. I said I would write LokixHeimdall but this idea suddenly came while I was listening to 'Vestige' by T.M. Revolution. I hope you liked it! Personally, I think it's a load of crap because I'm fighting of writer's block and all that other stuff.

Just so you know, Spica broke out of her cell around the time Mayura found Loki. And the end part was actually the ending of the anime. The wierd thing is, I sort of merged the Ragnarok manga and anime together. It mentions things in the second mange series but is based of the anime. Sorry if that bothers or confuses you.

RxR Thank Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -Spica-san

-L'Archel-Hotishi -Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld -My reviewers

-The song 'Vestige' -The singer 'T.M. Revolution' for singing 'Vestige'

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me.


End file.
